Extraordinary picture show
by satans-sister7
Summary: this is lxg meets rocky horror picture show, the characters take on unlikely roles as Dr. jekyll and his soon to be bride take a unexpected turn into horror! not advisable for young audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**hi there, S.S. here, now i was gonna put this up as a one shot, but i am lazy and impatiant, so i thought i better put it up chapter by chapter. BE WARNED, this is SLASHY, and definatly not something for a younger persons eyes. also i apologise to those who cant take weirness cos this is definatly weird. read and try to enjoy. (i dont own these people)**

**

* * *

**

**Frank N Furter- Captain Nemo**

**Brad Majors- Dr Henry Jekyll**

**Janet Weiss- Edward Hyde (cast shortage)**

**Riff Raff- Rodney Skinner**

**Magenta- Dorian Gray**

**Columbia- Alan Quatermain**

**Rocky horror- special agent Tom Sawyer**

**The criminologist- M**

**Dr Everret Von Scot- The phantom (major cast shortage)**

**Eddy- Mina Harker.**

Skinner, for some unknown reason has decided to wear bright red lipstick, and get naked, so all we see is a pair of floating red lips…

**Skinner- King Solomon was dead,**

**When A.Q. said, his treasure wasn't worth shit,**

**And his crew were all there, **

**With jewels down their underwear, **

**Hey look I'm the invisible man!**

**Then something went to doom for Mina and her groom,**

**Dracy stole her by giving her blood,**

**Then at a deadly pace, they kicked in, **

**His pale face, and this is how the league began…**

**Action Thriller,**

**Double feature,**

**Hyde is Jekyll's,**

**Hidden creature,**

**See Martians fighting,**

**Us in the next comic,**

**Do you like my microphone?**

**Bought it cheap from comet,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**At the late night,**

**Double feature,**

**LXG show.**

**I knew Huckle Berry Fin, was not like tiny Tim,**

**When him and tom went down the river, **

_Skinner licks his lips._

**And I really got hot,**

**When I found out just what, **

**Dorian prefers to wear late at night,**

**And I'll tell you that prunes, will give you the runes,**

'**Cos Alan nearly stunk us to death,**

**But when empires fall, **

**Said Dorian who knows all, Moriaty is sure to get killed,**

**In a…**

**Action Thriller,**

**Double feature,**

**Hyde is Jekyll's,**

**Hidden creature,**

**See Martians fighting,**

**Us in the next comic,**

**Do you like my microphone?**

**Bought it cheap from comet,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**At the late night,**

**Double feature,**

**LXG show. **

**C'mon lets go!**

**To the late night,**

**Double feature,**

**LXG show,**

**On the boat, cough ship**

**To the late night,**

**Double feature, **

**LXG show,**

**Nemo's a ho,**

**At the late night,**

**Double feature, **

**L-X-G show….**

_Skinners lips fade out and we see Jekyll strolling through the park when suddenly he begins to shake and Hyde strangely jumps out of his body. For a moment the pair are bewildered as how exactly this happened but soon become oblivious when a just married carriage drives past. Jekyll turns to Hyde who stands daintily, wearing a short purple dress and matching hat, and for a moment they gaze into each other's eyes._

**Jekyll- Hey Hyde,**

**Hyde- yes Jekyll?**

**Jekyll- I've got something to say.**

**Hyde- uh huh?**

**Jekyll- I just loved the, murderous way,**

**You killed that lord, the other day,**

**Hyde- Oh Jekyll **_Hyde blushes and turns away from Jekyll._

_Suddenly music starts up and Jekyll starts to dance about stupidly,_

**Jekyll- didn't take me long to decide, **

_We notice two park keepers close by dressed plainly busying themselves with work. And they look strangely similar to Skinner and Dorian…_

**Skinner and Dorian- oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- that you're destined to be my bride,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- sadly the law had this denied,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- there's only one thing to do, lets hide, oh, Hyde, and do it anyway!**

_Hyde leans in to kiss Jekyll but Jekyll starts to dance again…_

**Jekyll- I know it was me, who shied,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- I pushed you away and I lied,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- but I dream now of having this knot tied,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- but late at night to myself I sighed, oh Hyde I love you!**

**Here's the potion to prove that I'm no joker, there's 2 ways that I can change, **

**Sometimes its good, and others a real choker,**

**Oh H-Y-D-E oh I love you so!**

_Hyde begins to dance and Jekyll simply observes._

**Hyde- Oh its prettier than a petal!**

**D, S- Jekyll,**

**Hyde- you're not as hot as some but I'll settle,**

**D, S- Jekyll,**

**Hyde- cos we're as strong as metal,**

**D, S- Jekyll,**

**Hyde- I've one thing to say, and that Henry, dearie, I want you too!**

**Oh Henry,**

**Jekyll- Oh I sighed,**

**Hyde- my dearie,**

**Jekyll- Oh Hyde!**

**Hyde- I want you,**

**Jekyll- I love you too woo hoo, hoo, hoo**

**Both- there's one thing left to do ah ooh!**

**Jekyll- and that's fake our suicide,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- when they think I have died,**

**D, S- Oh Hyde,**

**Jekyll- then that's our ticket we've buyed! Oh Hyde, lets do it!**

**I sighed, oh Hyde,**

**Hyde- Henry, dearie,**

**Jekyll- Oh Hyde my bride!**

**Both- I love you…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "The Extraordinary Picture Show!"**

Okay so it's been ages since i updated, but i received a request from Gem Of The Stars to update and so i thought i'd oblige! Thanks for reading. 

P.S. I editted the spelling of the title, sorry y'all but extraordinary is an easy word to mis-spell!

* * *

Jekyll and Hyde are rowing across the channel trying to reach the sanctuary of Paris when they are passed by a speed boat.

_**Hyde- Gosh, that's the third speed boat that's passed us! Sure do take their' lives in their hands with the weather and all.**_

_**Jekyll- Yes Hyde, life's pretty cheap to that type.**_

_**Hyde- What's the matter Henry darling?**_

_**Jekyll- This storm is getting worse, I don't know if the boat'll last. I just guess we'll have to turn back.**_

Suddenly there is a loud bang!

_**Hyde- What was that bang!?**_

_**Jekyll- we must have a hole. Damn it I knew we should have bought a new hole repairing kit. Well you just stay in the boat and I'll swim out to see how far land is.**_

**_Hyde- While I drown?_**

_**Jekyll- didn't we pass a sub a couple of minutes ago? Maybe they have a life boat we could use.**_

_**Hyde- I'm going with you,**_

_**Jekyll- Oh darling there's no sense in us both getting drenched/**_

_**Hyde- It's raining! Besides the captain of that boat might be a buff seaman and you might never come back. **_

_**Jekyll- ha, ha, ha, ha.**_

They start to swim back the way they came and in the darkness the sillhouette of a thin, long sub appears.

**Hyde- in the wet waters, of the English channel,**

**floating by, **

**there's a submarine,**

**come on quick, **

**climb in or die…**

**Jekyll, Hyde- There's a ship,**

**Chorus- underneath the dark thunder clouds,**

**Jekyll, Hyde- There's a shi-i-i-ip,**

**Chorus- keeping dry can't go to waste.**

**Jekyll, Hyde- There's a shi-ip, shi-ip, **

**in the waters of every bodies' life **

**Skinner- The wetness must go,**

**Down the river of night dreaming,**

**Flow current slow,**

**Let the sun and the light come streaming into my life,**

**Into my life!**

**Jekyll, Hyde- There's a shi-i-i-ip,**

**Chorus- keeping dry can't go to waste.**

**Jekyll, Hyde- There's a shi-ip, shi-ip, **

**in the waters of every bodies' life.**


End file.
